poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mater is captured and knocked out/Mater's nightmare/Inside Big Bentley/Finn and Holley finally know the truth
This is how Mater is captured and knocked out, Mater's nightmare, inside Big Bentley and Finn and Holley finally know the truth goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (After Ivan made McQueen believe that it was him calling out, the screen shows that Mater has been captured by the lemons, making muffled cries due to a gag put over his mouth. The black Yugos move Mater into Karl's trailer, with a bump inside the trailer that causes one side of the gag to come off.) Mater: Let me go! Professor Zündapp: You actually care about that race car. A pity you didn't warn him in time. (The thugs then close the trailer door, and Mater gasps as he sees gas being sprayed into the trailer, making him unconscious. The screen then shows an image of Mater in a dream as he looks at his reflection on the same casino window.) Mater: (voice) "Idiot"? Is that how you see me? Finn McMissile: (voice) That's how everyone sees you. I tell you, that's the genius of it. No one realizes they're being fooled because they're too busy laughing at the fool. At the fool... (echoes) (As Finn's voice echoes, the image of Mater enters through the window, and notices the different moments from earlier with Team McQueen and Team Equesodor back in Tokyo.) Mater: (at Kabuki-za) Hey, excuse me! (in Japanese) Domo arigato! Yeah! Trixie: (in Sarah's voice) How stupid can you get? Diesel: You're telling me. Mater: (taps on the glass to get Zen Master's attention) You done good. You got all the leaves! Jeff Gordon: Check out that tow truck! Lewis Hamilton: I wonder who that guy's with. Lightning McQueen: Will you guys excuse me just for one little second? (drives towards Mater) Thomas: We need to handle this out, guys. (follows McQueen along with Team Equesodor) Jeff Gordon: (giggles) Mater: (at the sushi chef's stand) Now that's a scoop of ice cream! (takes all of the wasabi on his tongue, as his voice echoes) Daisu Tsashimi: (in Japanese) お悔やみもしあります/My condolences. Mater: (feeling the heat of the wasabi) Aargh! (drives away as all of the guests around him laugh) Mater: (driving to the water fountain) Somebody get me water! (drinks some of the water) Aah! Oh, sweet relief! Lightning McQueen: Mater! (turns to the crowd, who are all laughing at Mater) Mater: Sweet relief. Crowd: (laughs) Edd: That's disturbing. World Grand Prix racers: (all laugh, with Francesco loudest of all, while Lewis, Jeff and Rip are the quietest) Mater: (after oil has been leaked on the stage) But I never leak oil. Never! Pinkie Pie: Urinating in public? Come on! Eddy: (to Ed) Are you seeing what I'm seeing? He did it! Ed: What a tree bark. Eddy: Sap, Ed. Sap. (They laugh.) James: What is this? Rainbow Dash: Mater, are you crazy?! Rarity: Mater, how could you?! (faints) Lightning McQueen: Mater, you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene! Mater: (in the pits) Wait a minute. I didn't screw you up, did I? Lightning McQueen: I lost the race because of you! Mater: Maybe if I talked to somebody... Lightning McQueen: I don't need your help! I don't want your help! Your help... (echoes) Mater: (banging the gong as random people laugh) Bang the gong! Get it on! Lightning McQueen: (voice) Listen, this isn't Radiator Springs. Dash: Wow, I believe Mater's out of his mind. Spencer: Exactly. Lightning McQueen: (voice) This is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things! (while a bell is chiming) ...you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene! (Mater then wakes up, seeing himself tied up and hanging by a rope inside a room full of gears, as three loud chimes are heard from a bell. He then looks to see the whole of Team Equesodor in a big magic-proof cage hanging by chains right next to him, and Finn and Holley tied between one of the gears' teeth. It is also shown that the Rainbooms' geodes have taken away and safely put in a locked box beside .) Thomas: Mater! Thank goodness you're awake! Mater: Holley! Finn! Everyone! Where are we? Finn McMissile: We're in London, Mater, inside Big Bentley. (The camera then zooms out to show the outside of the Great Elizabeth Tower, where Big Ben is, with the clock saying 3 o'clock in the afternoon, then changes shot to show the tower next to the Houses of Parliament. Suddenly, the ropes holding Mater and the chains of the cage containing Team Equesodor unwind.) Mater: Whoooooa! Mater: (as the ropes stop) Whoa! (The camera then shows that down below are rotating gears, which are supposed to crush Mater and the whole team as their ropes and chains unwind slightly each minute, before showing the gear Finn and Holley are on nudging towards another gear, as the clock's minute hand moves to 3:01 p.m.) Sci-Twi: We're all gonna die! Spike the Dog: Oh, Sci-Twi! (Sci-Twi hugs him) Sweetie Belle: We'll never see our friends back home and McQueen never ever again! (cries as Rarity and Human Rarity hug her but both can't help but cry too) Mater: Oh, this... This is all my fault. Finn McMissile: Don't be a fool, Mater. Mater: But I am, remember? You said so. Finn McMissile: When did I... Oh. Thomas: (freaking out) YOU DID WHAT? Oh-ho-ho, Finn McMissile, how couldya've been so careless! Calling a name on Mater! You should have known that he's so very sensitive! Shame on you! Finn McMissile: Mater, I was complimenting you on what a good spy you are. Mater: I'M NOT A SPY! (voice echos as Finn and Holley feel completely shocked) I've been trying to tell you that the whole time. I really am just a tow truck. Thomas: And we really are just the same as what we are: engines, ponies and, well, you get the idea. Holley Shiftwell: Finn, they're all not joking. Finn McMissile: I know. James: Yeah, and if you have been mistaking Mater and all of us for secret agents, then I suppose there must have been someone else who was actually an agent before passing some information to Mater somehow. Holley Shiftwell: Finn, he's completely right about that. Finn McMissile: I know. Mater: You were right, Finn. I'm a fool. And what's happened to McQueen is 'cause I'm such a big one. This is all my fault. Percy: Wait a minute, what happened to Lightning? Mater: (sighs sadly) You see... Human Pinkie Pie: Mater's the reason we wound up in this mess. Pinkie Pie: Because he recently called into the talk show at the Wheel-Well and McQueen brought him along to the races with us. And most of this is because of his and Lightning's arguement. Right, Mater? (Mater stares at them) Mater: How did you both know that? Pinkie Pie and Human Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. Human Applejack: Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. McQueen's in trouble because of you? Human Rarity: The spy gave you the information? Human Fluttershy: Just so he could prevent the Lemons from getting it? Mater: (sniffles) Yes. Thomas: (to Mater) You're right, Mater. If it hadn't been for you, none of this wouldn't have happened! Gordon: Well, if you hadn't called into that talk show, this never would've occurred. Rainbow Dash: Oh, Mater! I'm sorry I made fun of you. Twilight Sparkle: We all are. Rest of team: (general agreement) Spike the Dragon: (sighs) Sorry, Mater. Spike the Dog: Me too. Starlight Glimmer: And Mater, I'm sorry that I too got McQueen into this mess. Mater: It's okay, Miss Starlight. And you were right, guys. I should've not called into that TV show in the first place. But I was only trying to defend McQueen. I really didn't mean to do it. I was just a fool to be very loyal to McQueen. Mater: So I just said, you were right, Finn. I'm a fool. And what's happened to McQueen is 'cause I'm such a big one. This is all my fault. Starlight Glimmer: (sighs) Oh, Mater, I know what it's like to be someone you're not exactly proud of. Thomas: Wait a second! Mater, you may be a fool and an idiot, but you still have lots to be proud of. You are incredibly kind-hearted! Bertie: Yeah! You always help me out of trouble, and I get in a lot of trouble! Sunset Shimmer: You have a good word for everyone. Pinkie Pie: That`s why you have so many friends right here! Sci-Twi: Just look at the lengths you went through to help them and convince them to help you! Percy: How could you not be proud of yourself? Mater: Wait. You're right. Even though I make mistakes and may get you guys into trouble, I'm still me no matter what. (suddenly feels sad again) But still... (The others sing "You Can Only Be You" to Mater) (Then as soon as the song ended, they all notice Grem and Acer arrive in an elevator.) Grem: (to Mater) Good. You're up. Acer: And just in time! Grem: (uncovers the EMP generator) Professor Z and your enemies wanted you all to have a front-row seat, for the death of Lightning McQueen. Mater: He's still alive? Acer: Not for much longer! Percy: Wait, what?! Starlight Glimmer: They're gonna kill our best friend?! Pinkie Pie: We're never gonna see Lightning again! Applejack: Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! (ntoices everyone staring at her) What? I'm really mean it this time. (Grem then aims the camera at the race course, through a panel on the clock face. Suddenly, the ropes holding Mater and the cage containing the whole of Team Equesodor unwind slightly again.) Mater: Whoa! Mater: (as the ropes stop again) Huh? (Then the gear Finn and Holley are on nudges again, as the clock strikes 3:02 p.m.) Kevin: (in Eeyore's voice) We're all gonna die. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1